The present invention relates to games and more particularly, to games involving a plurality of markers movable on a playing field in a continuous, sequential order in accordance with a specific set of rules.
The playing of parlor-type board games is a popular activity. Many of these games involve the selective movement of game pieces on a playing field divided into a plurality of zones.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,136 to Gittings describes a board game having a plurality of triangular playing zones. The game uses two sets of multi-colored and multi-shaped markers, including one square marker per set. The markers are movable from one triangular zone to another in an attempt to block the movement of an opponent's square marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,120 to Daitzman describes a board game having four sets of playing markers, each set having four markers. In addition, each marker has two different physical characteristics. In one embodiment, these characteristics include shape (circle or triangle) and color (black or white). The object of the game is to arrange markers of predesignated shape and color in a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line.
Other patents involving the arrangement of game pieces in a line on a playing field include U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,616 to Dickey and U.K. Pat. No. 2,013,505 to Holdway, et al. The Dickey patent describes a game board having 16 numbers arranged in four vertical and horizontal rows. The game also uses 16 cards corresponding to the numbers on the board. To play the game, the first player draws a card, noting the number thereon. A marker is then placed on any of the squares on the board having the selected number. The second player follows the same procedure. Play continues until one of the players has arranged his markers in a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line on the board. The Holdway, et al. patent describes a game having a board with a plurality of spaces. Also provided are groups of markers, and a pack of cards, each card showing a particular arrangement of markers. Cards are drawn, and each player must move his markers on the board until the arrangement shown on his card is achieved.
Other patents involving games having markers movable on a playing field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,093 to Migliore; 3,885,791 to Chouinard; 3,885,792 to Breslow; 4,391,448 to Hermann III; 4,391,449 to Johnson; 4,482,154 to Mizunuma; and 4,506,893 to Perry.
The present invention involves a game having different rules and characteristics of play from those described above. Details of the game and its method of play are described in detail herein below.